


ashes

by nowrunalong



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/nowrunalong
Summary: They fall asleep together.episode coda to 3x06.





	ashes

They fall asleep together.

Chloe drifts off first; she’s exhausted and still a little drunk, and her eyes fall shut while they’re still sitting upright.

There are very few moments in Lucifer’s existence when he hasn’t had a clue what to do, but Chloe Decker falling asleep in his arms brings about one such occasion. He’d been far too thoughtless on this day to deserve such a beautiful thing, but here she is, in his bed, wearing his shirt, after appreciating his gift and laughing at his joke and –

_Oh God_ , he nearly says, but finds that he can’t make a sound.

Gently, he lowers her down into the sheets, arm still braced around her back, supporting her. Her head hits the pillow and she lets out a tiny snore. He smiles and pulls the blanket up over her.

He feels torn. Is it appropriate to sleep here, with her? He’d taken the couch last time.

He wonders if she would run if she woke up next to him.

_It’s different now – isn’t it?_

He thinks about having a drink, but Chloe’s presence is like gravity, holding him in this spot; he can’t move away.

In this moment, he never wants to be apart from her again.

The thought is so dramatic that it shocks him, and he moves to fight it: he starts to stand, but Chloe’s hand catches his wrist – she had only been half-asleep.

“Lucifer,” she says, and the sound of her voice makes him freeze again.

Part of him wants to run as far as he can. _Maybe that’s what she wants. Maybe she’d like to be left alone. Maybe she –_

“Stay?” she says.

He’s so aware of her fingers on his wrist that it feels like they’re burning him. He’d let her turn him to ash if it meant that she’d never let go.

“Please,” she adds. She gives him a tiny smile, and he can feel any resolve he’d had crumble away. Of course he’ll stay.

He smiles back, hesitant, and she pats the bed in front of her, beckoning him to lie down. So he does.

“I’m glad you came back,” she whispers.

She’s so close that their noses are nearly touching; Lucifer watches as Chloe’s eyes drift shut again, and leans in to kiss her forehead.

It’s a long time before he allows himself to close his eyes. He doesn’t ever want to lose sight of her.

The last thing he’s aware of before he falls asleep is the smell of whiskey on her breath, and the weight of her hand, covering his own.


End file.
